4Dark
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: "'Enjoy the kill, feel the kill, and laugh at the kill.' I know, Professor Jokes'Alot." That brought more laughs, and slowly Freddy walked over, a spring in his step so lively that she could imagine for a moment, that he was actually alive.


Title: Dark  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: M  
>Warning: Very dark, violent, and gore filled.<br>Fandom: Sleep Away Camp and A Nightmare on Elm Street  
>Pairing: AngelaFreddy, though it's not a sexual one, really.<br>Notes:  
>Disclaimer: I Don't own.<p>

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are Crossovers. Check my page for more as I upload them.

* * *

><p>Angela frowned and crossed her slender arms over her chest, cold green eyes flickering to the man bound and gagged in front of her.<p>

The man, a young looking thing with dark raven hair and blue eyes, screamed under his gag, tugging at the ropes with a fervor that would usually be reserved for wild animals caught in traps. It made the frown on Angela's face deepen into a dangerous looking snarl. Across from the man, his lover was also tied up to a chair and gagged. She, at least, was refusing to show her panic, brown eyes glowering at the state that she was in, under her dirty blonde mop of hair.

Angela thought they were both pathetic.

She was waiting for her friend and mentor, and then they could begin. These two imbeciles that had dared go against what they had coming to them... it made the teen sickened with hate. Lori, and Will, would soon be dead though, brought into their realm. With that thought, the snarl relaxed into a serene smile, lazy and joyful.

First, she was going to cut off their fingers, and then, oh, she was going to cauterize the wounds, so that they couldn't bleed to death, and _then_-

"Waiting for me? Oh, Angie, I'm _touched_." Angela's thoughts and plans were cut off as her teacher walked into view. His green and red sweater would forever be an eyesore to the teen, but his fedora she always enjoyed, and likely always would. She didn't answer, instead gracing him with a sultry smile that she knew would forever keep her in his good graces.

Freddy snickered a little and lifted the hat from his head, settling it onto Angela's dark brown locks. It left his burnt and deformed head bare, though she would never be disgusted by it. Instead she found it to be beautiful, like shadow demons, or watching a person's eyes flicker in terror as they found they were going to die.

"How could I start without you, Professor? They are yours, after all."

"Hmpth. Mine, mine, but never my little Nancy. Ooh, my little Nancy... She was a good little sport of fun, though so predictable." Angela rolled her eyes and gave Freddy a peck on the cheek as her own personal good luck charm, before she walked over to Lori. The man would be last, after he realized that his struggles were pointless and ridiculous.

Green eyes that had gained their warmth and life during her talk, hardened back into slits, and Angela smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her skirt as she walked over, untying the gag with a meticulous pace that left the woman shaking her head and struggling to buck her off. When it was free, she screamed at them, or rather, she screamed at Angela.

The teen rolled her eyes, listening to the 'warnings' about her teacher for exactly thirty-four seconds, before she finally grew tired of it and retrieved a pair of scissors from her tool kit.

"Your tongue goes first." She purred, sensually licking her lips for added meaning as she sat in Lori's lap and wrenched the woman's jaw open.

A few minutes later, Lori' sat in her chair, soft screams softened by the sound of gurgling blood and then completely drowned out by Freddy's laughter.

"Brilliant! You forgot to say a funny line though. How many times have I told you-

"'Enjoy the kill, feel the kill, and _laugh_ at the kill.' I know, Professor Jokes'Alot." That brought more laughs, and slowly Freddy walked over, a spring in his step so lively that she could imagine for a moment, that he was actually _alive_.

"Now, don't cut yourself." A scared hand whipped something out from behind his back, and Angela actually moaned as euphoria raced through her veins. In his hand was a large and ornately carved scythe, made, as Freddy had made his own tools, by hand. The killer had even etched in little designs for her, of butterflies, and clockwork gears, and her favorite, a large snake. She squealed, taking the instrument, and then jumping into her teacher's arms.

With it, she could do damage, could rip and tear and see blood run, just like her teacher, and her teacher's 'friends.' It was going to be fun.

A low, evil smile came over Angela's face, and she smiled as she swung the scythe around a few times, accidentally hitting Lori, and causing the woman to screech as her leg was cut off. She snickered, poking the stump with the tip of the weapon.

"It's OK, Lance. We'll still win without you."

More screams, still drowned out by Freddy's loud, joyous laughter. Angela skipped her way over to Will, using the sharp blade to snip his gag. And succeeding in causing a large gash in his face, in the process.

"Oops." She giggled.

"Oh, Will. It's my first time, so, be gentle?" The giggle morphed into a cackle, and the teen leaned in close, noting in the reflection of his eyes, that she looked rather insane.

And then Will's screams weren't drowned out by Freddy's laughter, anymore.


End file.
